Lukisan Hujan (Remake)
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Yesung si namja introvert yang tidak percaya cinta karena dikhianati sang kekasih yuri, bertemu dengan Wookie yeoja imut yang masih duduk di bangku senior high school gimana kelanjutanya? baca ajah -Yewook, KyuMin, XiuminChen, Kangteuk, dll
1. Chapter 1

**Lukisan Hujan (Remake)**

**Cast: Yewook, Other cast**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: ooc, typos, abal, aneh, geje, Gs, Oc bila di perlukan**

**Summary: Yesung yang tak percaya dengan cinta karena dikhianati sang kekasih Yuri, bertemu dengan Wookie yang manis, mungil, cantik dan masih senior high school gimana kelanjutanya?**

**Terinspirasi dari Novel dengan Judul yang sama karangan Sitta karina, Novel favorite author, karena karakternya banyak jadi ada member SM Family, sedikit JYP dan YG tergantung cerita.**

**Soal Umur **

* * *

**Seoul, Akhir Agustus 2003 **

"MWO? Hyung belum kenalan dengan bidadari manis yang ada di sebelah rumah hyung?"

Yesung yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu basketnya menolehkan wajah asianya ke belakang, wajah tampanya kelihatan memerah dan berkeringat.

"Bidadari?"

Kris yang merasa omonganya di ladeni pun menjawab.

"Katanya cantik loh hyung, baru pindah seminggu yang lalu ke daerah tempat tinggal kita ini hyung"

Yesung yang mendengar kata - kata dongsaengnya yang semangat itu pun hanya tersenyum simpul, menunjukan sisi introvertnya

"Jinjaa? bikin penasaran ajah kau dongsaeng-ah... siapa namanya?"

"Kim Ryeowook aka Wookie" Jawab Seungri sambil merebut botol minum Yesung, membuat yang punya botol ngomel - ngomel.

"Wookie.." Ulang Yesung, Tampak berpikir, mencoba menerka - reka seperti apa gerangan dengan yeoja dengan nama itu. manis juga namanya.

"Daerah tempat tinggal kita nih yah udah kering kerontang sama yeoja, yah lumayan lah seperti di padang oasis ada cewe cantik walau masih Senior High school sih" Kata Jonghyun

"Dongasengmu kan juga masih Senior high school imut lagi, tapi sayangnya oppa nya seperti begini, sok protektif. bisa - bisa gak laku dia" Kata Kris ke Jonghyun berapi - api, yang laenya hanya tertawa melihat kekonyolan 2 namja di hadapan mereka.

"Iya Jonghyunnie... ajak lah Minnie kemari, sapa tau jodohnya dia gak jauh - jauh dari kita - kita ini" BaeKhyun cekikikan mendengar Curhatan Kris dari lubuk hati terdalam.

"Bisa berantakan masa depan Xiumin ketemu namja - namja kaya kalian semua..."Kata Jonghyun sambil merinding disko membayangkan yang di katakan baekhyun tadi.

Sore - sore seperti ini memang biasa di habiskan oleh Yesung dan teman - temanya di lapangan basket di daerah perumahan yang mereka tinggali. dan ampir tiam hari Yesung ngumpul baren mereka yang masih sama - sama kuliah hanya beda kampus saja. Tokoh kita ini bernama Tan Yesung dia masih kuliah angkatan 2001 jurusan Teknik industri di salah satu universitas terkenal Seoul, Universitas Seoul.

Yesung sosok tertutup yang lebih menyukai menikmati kesendirian ani mungkin lebih tepatnya menikmati kesendirian, meskipun mengenal teman - temanya yang ia kenal sejak jaman Junior high school dulu , mencoba berbaur dengan mereka tetapi tidak melebur di dalamnya. ia hanya menikmati dari jauh bagaimana Baekhyun selalu berusaha menyemangati, Jonghyun, Kris, Seungri selalu ribut saling dan suka cela- celaan, DO yang suka mengerjai dirinya, sampai Chen yang paling tua dari mereka malah ingin terlihat sok muda tapi malah jadi kelihatan tambat tua. DO pernah berkata kepada Dirinya.

"Hyung, kau ganteng tapi kalau diem bila berhadapan sama yeoja , mana ada yeoja yang mau, mana mereka tau sih apa yang hyung mau"

"Apa sih brisik ah" Hanya itu respon yang aku berikan.

Yesung bukan namja yang Vokal, tetapi ia lebih banyak menjadi pendengar, ia memegang prinsip _'Listening is more tha not talking" _Ia tidak suka banyak ngomong. Lahir di dalam Keluarga besar yang hangat dan rame, membuat Yesung merasa cukup diam saja karena dia memiliki sepupu - spupu yang rame seperti petasan banting, macam Donghae, Minho, Sungmin, dan Jessica.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam seperempat. mereka berpencar pulang, dia sempat mampir ke toko kecil dekat rumahnya untuk membeli rokok, Yesung sempat teringat dengan kata - kata Kang ajuhssi mengenai dirinya.

_"Sungie... kok gak jalan sama yeoja cantik itu"_

_"Udah putus ajhussi" Dijawab sambil tersenyum kecut_

_"Jangan sedih gitu dong, yeoja banyak, ajhussi suka taku sama Sungie auranya beda dari anak - anak lain, terlalu di bawa serius, memangnya gak mau hidup santai yah? Sungie gak perlu khawatir ma hidup, masa depan cerah, keluarga kaya...terkenal lagi. kemarin ajhussi baca di koran Tan Group mersmikan gedung baru..."_

_"Aura apaan sih?" katanya dengan lirih tanpa mempedulkan kata - kata kang ajusshi yang lainnya._

_walaupun dia ingin mengorek tentang keluarga besar Yesung bermarga Tan group yang gedung serta segala macamnya yang terlihat tapi Kang ajhussi akhirnya menjawab "Aura yang ada di sekitar tubuh kamu, yang ajhussi liat kelihatan dingin, menyeramkan dan kesepian seperti..."_

_"Ngaco ah ajhussi...emang ajhussi bisa liat yang begituan?" Kata Yesung sambil tertawa_

_"Nggak sih, hanya mersakan saja. kalau Baekhyun, Seungri, Jonghyun kan auranya warna - warni"_

_"Kok bisa"_

_"Menunjuka seperti appa pemiliknya, gak beres" jawab kang ajhussi"_

_Yesung adalah seseorang yang penuh target Less talk, more action. Tapi kembali lagi ia seorang dengan marga Tan. seperti apapun dirinya, ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk berpangku tangan dan menyerah begitu saja "how the world works" Tan Helmonie mengajarkan demikian sejak kecil. _

Yuri

'Hais... kenapa nama yeoja tukang selingkuh itu yang harus g ingat lagi geez, padahal dia tak tampak seperti yeoja kebanyakan, Yesung pun kembali teringat malam itu.

_Malam itu Yesung jalan bareng Donghae dan Minho 2 namja playboy yang baru saja balik dari california, mereka meningap di seoul hotel, dan saat itu juga Yesung, Donghae dan Minho melihat Yuri sang kekasih saudaranya. menyapa mereka dengan santai bersama seorang namja._

_"Hai oppa..."_

_"Kau...berani - beraninya"_

_Yesung pun di tarik Minho menjauh dari sana takut- takut ada paparazi yang menangkap mereka sedang berkelahi._

_"Calm down Hyung... jangan begini, bisa gawat kalo ketangkep paparazi"_

_"Sialllll... kalo ada paparazi kalian bedualah yang ketangkep, aku bukan siapa-siapa"_

_"Jangan bogoh Hyung, Kita adalah keluarga Tan. we are something. You are Something, ingat itu"_

_Akhirnya Donghae menyusul kita sebelumnya dia sempat membisikan entah kata - kata apa ke Yuri dengan ekspresi dingin._

_Walau sama - sama bermarga Tan, tapi kehidupan Yesung dan Donghae serta Minho beda seperti dua kutub magnet yang sama saling bertolakan. ia diajakrkan untuk hidup sederhana oleh orang tuanya _

Yesung pun membuka pintu pagar dan masuk dia sempat menghela nafas dan berkata

"Cinta itu bohong"

000000000

"Sudah musim hujan lagi ya.."

Gerimis malam ini membuat hawa semakin dingin. Tapi seorang yeoja berambut panjang dengan sepasang bola mata caramel yang amad ekspresif tak henti - hentinya menatap hujan yang turun dengan penuh kekaguman. ia memeluk tubuhnya erat ketika tiba - tiba angin berhembus agak saat itu ia hanya memakai baju rumah model terusan mini warna pink pastel, dan di lapisi oleh sweeter wol tebal warna putih dan sepasang kaos kaki krem.

Pipi gadis ini yang biasanya kemerahan kini bersemu pucat terkena hembusan angin. Pandanganya terkunci pada suatu objek yang melintas tidak jauh di hadapanya.

"Tidak kelihatan jelas mukanya..." ucapnya halus sambil tersenyum kecil, seperti ingin mentertawakan usahanya yang gagal mengintip siapa gerangan namja yang baru masuk pagar rumah sebelah dengan muka dilipat.

Tiba - tiba pandanganya tertuju kepada sebuah mobil sedan biru yang menepi di depan rumahnya. ia kenal betul siapa pemilik dari mobil tersebut. ia pun turun dari balkon kamarnya yang luas sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan sang tamu.

"Hay Wookie..." sapa namja yang keluar dari mobil dengan semangat dan kepercayaan diri tinggi, seakan dia yakin banget empu nya rumah memang sudah menunggu kedatanganya.

"Eh Hyungsik-ah" kata si yeoja pinky ini dengan gak rela

Namja menyebalkan yang ada di depanya ini mau berapa kali sih Hyungsik kerumahnya dalam seminggu dan tiap malem pula, wookie kan tak enak dengan umma dan appa, Namja Tinggi dan kurus ini pun mulai bersuara lagi.

"Wookie lagi apa? kok sudah ganti baju tidur? gak ikut clubbing bareng Hyorin cs? Padahal aku ke sini buat ngejemput kamu loh wookie. Kita susul mereka yuk? paling juga mereka baru kumpul jam 11-an" kata Hyungsik

Wookie melihat Hyungsik dengan tatapan dingin, tapi dia tetap bungkam, Hyungsik ada pejabat sih jadi cara bicara dan kelakuaan suka seenak jidatnya.

"ngg...aku gak bisa malam ini, ada ulangan fisika besok, aku belon belajar, bahanya banyak, nanti lah setelah ujian selesai" Jawab Wookie secepatnya

"Cih...Wookie selalu saja nggak bisa, Hyorin yang sekelas ma kamu ajah dia tenang - tenang ajah, ayolah wookie kau kan bukan baby lagi sudah 17 tahun masa paling jauh pergi cuman nonton dan ngebuck, anak OSIS sih"

"Itu kan taun kemari sekarang aku aku ikut eskul majalah dinding dan publikasi, tau"

"Tau - tau tetep ajah wookie lebih cocok maen sama anak osis, kalo kelamaan pegang buku nanti kaya Jo kwon cs loh freak"

"Biarin" jawab wookie singkat

setelah itu wookie membukakan pintu pagernya agar Hyungsik cepat pulang, Wookie sebel Hyungsik selalu mengharapkan Wookie seperti Hyorin cs yang anak anggota cheers yang doyan clubbing

"Hey wookie, aku pegang janjimu yah" kata hyungsik sambil menjalankan akhirnya Hyungsik pun pergi.

**Author Curcol**

**Hyaaaaaa mianhe masih ada 3 ff yang bln beres udah keluarin ff ini bener2x menggangu untuk di publish mian kalo aneh atau gak jelas, remake asli dari novel indo jadi mesti saring sana sini hehe**

**Reviewnya pleaseeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lukisan Hujan (Remake)**

**Cast: Yewook, Other cast**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: ooc, typos, abal, aneh, geje, Gs, Oc bila di perlukan**

**Summary: Yesung yang tak percaya dengan cinta karena dikhianati sang kekasih Yuri, bertemu dengan Wookie yang manis, mungil, cantik dan masih senior high school gimana kelanjutanya?**

**Terinspirasi dari Novel dengan Judul yang sama karangan Sitta karina, Novel favorite author, karena karakternya banyak jadi ada member SM Family, sedikit JYP dan YG tergantung cerita.**

**Soal Umur emang rada kacau karena di sesuaikan cerita**

* * *

Tan Family:

- Tan Donghae (Spupu Yesung)

- Tan Minho (Spupu Yesung)

- Tan Sungmin (Spupu Yesung yeoja)

- Tan Jessica (Spupu Yesung)

- Tan Hankyung (Appa Yesung)

- Tan Heechul ( Eomma Yesung)

- Tan Jaejoong ( Halmonie Yesung)

* * *

Yesung Friends :

- Chen

- Kris

- Baekhyun

- Seungri

- Jonghyun

- DO

* * *

Yesung ex girlfriends

- Yuri

* * *

Wookie Parent's

- Kim Yong Woon aka Kangin ( Appa Wookie)

- Kim Jungsoo aka Leeteuk ( Umma Wookie)

* * *

Wookie Friends

- Hyorin

- Bora

- Dasom

- Soyu

- Hyungsik

- Xiumin ( adik Jonghyun Yeoja)

* * *

**Next Chapter **

Selama Seminggu ini hujan turun deras sekali. Hawa menjadi amat dingin, membuat ngantuk. untuk cuaca seperti ini, kegiatan yang paling enak hanya satu nergelung di ranjang empuk, tapi sayangnya tidak mungkin untuk Yesung, ia harus pulang sore karena ada 2 ujian di kampusnya dan presentasi yang hasilnya gagal, dan mau tak mau dia mengulang _assigment-_nya itu sampai seongsonim mau menerima kembali.

Ketika akan memasuki daerah kawasan tempat tinggalnya tiba - tiba mobil kesayanganya mendadak berhenti dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah mobil itu mogok, dan saat melihat mesin mobilnya yang menunjukan overheating, Yesung pun marah - marah

"Shitt... _overheating _" Yesung pun menghambur keluar dari mobilnya dengan emosi. tak peduli hujan yang masih mengguyur. Rasanya Yesung ingin sekali membakar mobil kesayanganya ini karena sudah menghancurkan moodnya yang memang sedari tadi pagi jelek.

WUSHHH!

Belum sempat Yesung membuka Kap mobilnya, tiba- tiba ia di kagetkan oleh sebuah mobil yang tampak tak terkendali melaju ke arahnya.

'Matilah aku!' Yesung tak bisa apa - apa dia hanya terpaku ditempat dan memejamkan mata, Setengah panik, setengah pasrah. Tidak menyangka bahwa hidupnya sesingkat ini. mobil itu semangkin mendekat dan...

Sedetik kemudian Yesung tak merasakan apa - apa, selain rintik hujan. Tidak ada sakit dan nyeri di bagian badanya manapun. Ia sempat mengira dia sudah berada di surga or neraka? pada saat itu juga ia mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras.

Mobil ungu yang hampir menabraknya ternyata membanting stir dan skarang mobil cantiknya menyangkut di trotoar, cepat - cepat Yesung berlari kearah mobil itu untuk memastikan sang pemilik baik - baik saja, dan selain itu untuk memarahinya bisa saja bila tidak membanting stir dirinya sudah ada di alam baka.

"Mianhe...Mian... apa kau baik - baik saja? saya..."

Sebelum Yesung sempat membuka pintu mobil si pengembudi sudah menghambur terlebih keluar dari mobil ke arahnya, Kedua tangan mungil itu mencengkram erat bagian depan T-shirt Yesung dengan wajah khawatir dan panik.

Yesung bengong mendapati sosok, mungil,berseragam Senior high school, dan rupanya orang yang hampir menabraknya tadi adalah anak sekolahan, Shit!

"Maaf gimana?! kalau saja agasshi tidak membanting stir nyawaku sudah melayang kau tau?! bisa nyetir gak sih? jangan - jangan SIM-nya nembak yah?! Dasar anak sekolahan !" Bentak Yesung kepada yeoja mungil itu. Kalo di inget - inget dulu waktu ia bikin SIM dia juga nembak... kemahalan lagi!

Yeoja ini menduduk takut, pasalnya dia bingung mesti bagaimana meredakan amarah namja yang ada didepanya, padahal dia sudah bela - belain banting stir ampe nyangkut di trotoar dan bagian bawahnya penyok dan setidaknya mobil namja itu baik - baik saja beserta pemilik mobil itu tidak kekurangan apapun.

"Tadi mobilnya mogok yah? Tinggal di sini juga kan? Kuantar kerumahmu dulu ne, untuk ganti baju. Nanti kita betulin bareng" Tutur Yeoja itu. Suaranya yang tenor menyejukan hati Yesung dan mendadak Yesung jadi gak enak hati karena udah membentak yeoja mungil di depanya ini.

"Ok, Gomawa..." Yesung diam sambil mencuri pandang pada mahluk mungil yang ada di sampingnya ini.

'Lucu juga, kaya gulali yang sering di beli jaman masih bocah dulu' Yang diliatin malah menatap balik dan nyengir kuda, seperti tidak ambil pusing dengan kejadian tadi. sekarang gantian Yesung yang salah tingkah dan kebingungan.

"Emm...Mianhe kalau sudah membentakmu tadi, Naneun Tan Yesung imnida, panggil oppa saja" Ucap Yesung Kikuksambil mengulurkan tanganya seperti anak kecil yang ngajak baikan.

Yeoja mungil menyambutnya dengan jabatan yang hangat dan mantap. sepertinya yeoja ini tipikal ceria, easey-going, Tipe yeoja yang hidupnya selalu dibawa santai gak peduli dengan masa depan, dasar anak sekolahan, umpat Yesung.

"Kim Ryeowook, bangepta yesung oppa, mianhe tadi yah..." bertapa terkejutnya Yesung setelah perkenalan itu, seperti kejatuhan durian runtuh Yeoja yang teman - temannya omongin ada di depanya dan baru saja mereka berkenalan,

"Mobilmu tak apa - apa, basah- basah begini?" tanya Yesung sambil membuka mobil ungu tersebut.

"Aniya gwancana oppa"Wookie masuk duluan, lalu mematikan AC-nya demi mereka yang kebasahan kena hujan dan agar tidak masuk angin.

Selama di mobil tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan hanya keheningan, hingga.

"Eng...oppa" Kata Wookie pelan, sambil menokeh ragu kepada Yesung

" Hei... jangan nengok - nengok dulu, ntar mobilnya nyangkut lagi loh" Seru Yesung cepat

"Duh! kalau oppa bisa nyetir, oppa yang nyetir sayangnya mobilmu VW beatel sih kaki oppa tak "

"Eh?" Wookie menatap namja ini tidak percaya. walaupun terlihat dingin dan ketus, tapi sebenarnya dia baik. perpaduan yang sangat unik sifat namja di sampingnya ini. Wookie bisa merasakanya.

"Kenapa ngeliatin seperti itu?" Tanya mendapati sepasang mata caramel tengah menelanjanginya "kamu sepertinya belim mahir nyetir yah?kok bawa mobil segala sih? buat pamer di sekolah yah?atau malu sama temen karena gak bawa mobil?atau udah kebelet banget nyetir karena sudah senior High school?"

Wookie hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ini pertanyaan? pernyataan? atau sindiran sih? namja ini bener-bener galak dan tidak simpatik. saat berbicara sekan - akan ia ingin memarahi wookie sepuas -puasnya hingga wookie tidak dapat kesempatan untuk menjawab sedikitpun.

"Ngg... mungkin malu karena tak bisa nyetir" jawab wookie sambil bergumam, ia sudah siap menerima khotbah yang lebih panjang lagi dari namja yang di sebelahnya. tapi yang Wookie dengar diluar dugaan.

"Gwancana...tidak apa - apa kok, untuk menunjukan kelemahan kita" kata Yesung mengurangi keruwetan di hati Wookie

"Oppa..." Wookie ingin bertanya sesuatu, tetapi tidak satu pun kata - kata yang terangkai di bibirnya.

Yesung menataap Wookie dengan lembut sangat lembut, jauh dari ekspresi yang sejak tadi ditunjukkan kepada Wookie.

"Oppa juga kadang - kadang begitu, Oppa memiliki sepupu - sepupu yang sangat menakjubkan. Berdiri di sebelah mereka membuat oppamerasa bukan apa - apa, sehingga oppa berusaha untuk menjadi sesuatu. tapi... kadang - kadang oppa lelah dan ingin seperti ini saja" ucap Yesung lagi, lebih rileks

Bagi Wookie, cara Yesung mengatakan "Lelah" depertinya ia benar - benar lelah menajalani hidup. membuat Wookie takut dan ingin tau seperti apa kehidupan Yesung. Siapa gerangan namja ini... dengan paras bangsawan namun tatapan matanya begitu sendu?.

"Rumah oppa yang ini" Kata Yesung, memecah lamunan Wookie, seraya menunjuk ke sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar di daerah kompleks perumahaan itu.

Mata Wookie membelak besar memandangi rumah yang ditunjukan Yesung itu "Wah, ini kan..."

Sore itu adalah sore terlucu dalam hidup Yesung. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak tertawa lepas seperti itu. Apaan, tuh janji Wookie mau bantuin Yesung membetulkan mobilnya. Wookie sama sekali tak mengerti apa - apa tentang mobil, kecuali ngegas, ngerem, ganti perseneling dan... nambrakin mobilnya! Yesung hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala meratapi garis nasibnya hari ini.

Wookie dengan sok taunya dan ssok yakinya bilang kepada yesung '_Mungkin mesin anunya rusak, mungkin ininya macet.'_ Padahal, setelah Yesung buka kap mobilnya, ternyata hanya air _accu-nya_ yang habis. entah kenapa hal remeh seperti ini bisa luput dari perhatiannya. Biasanya ngecek air _accu_ telah menjadi bagian rutinitas wajib untuk mengecek mobil kesayanganya ini.

"Oh cuman air _accu" _Wookie menyahut dengan sok cool, tapi Yesung bisa melihat kalau Wookiw malu.

"Tadi bilangnya ada yang rusak?" dengan nada mengoda, Yesung berkata lagi kepada Wookie.

Wookie hanya tertawa renyah kearahnya, tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali."Ah...Ani"

"Wae oppa?" Wookie bertanya dengan mimik innocent, diliatin selekat itu oleh Yesung.

"Ani" Jawab Yesung cepat. Wajahnya bersemu kemerahaan waktu ketahuan cepat - cepat ia beralih ke mobil kesayanganya, tanpa menoleh Wookie sedikit pun yang cekikikan melihat kegugupanya.

"Oppa, jadi kita tetangga?" Wookie bertanya dengan gaya sok dewasanya," Tapi Wookie gak mau ah tetanggaan ma namja galak, Hahahahah!" katanya

Yesung kalah gesit sama yeoja mungil di depanya ini yang sudah lari sebelum sempat dijitak, Padahal yesung biasa latihan aikido, yang hanya bisa di tandingi oleh donghae yang juga suka bela diri. Wookie pun kabur kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Yesung seorang diri.

'_benar - benar deh bocah' _

ia tak menyadari, tapi saat itu sebuah senyuman ramah tersungging di bibirnya takala bergumam," Tapi, dia bukan anak senior high school / SMU kebanyakan..."

**Author Curcol**

**Heyyyyyy Chap 2 muncul Mianhe kalo pada bingung dengan para tokoh dan jalan ceritanya, Memang lebih banyak kata - kata dari pada percakapan dan itu, udah Ri edit sana - sini mianhe bila tak memuaskan, untuk sementara itu perkenalan keluarga yang bisa ri tulis dulu karena masih banyak lagi dan belum RI tentukan karakternya siapa. lanjut ato apus neh? melihat peminatnya sedikit hiks... padahal ceritanya romantis abis hiks**

**mau bales review dulu.**

**Yulia CloudSomnia: gomawa masukanya, iya mianhe kalo bahasa dan penulisanya aneh ini udh aq coba buat biar bisa dimengerti **

**yewook rai: chapt ini juga udah ketemu kok cingu**

**jona807: ne cingu gomawa udah ingetin heheh, ini dh lanjut dan semoga suka :)**

**Reviewnya pleaseeeeee masukan , keritik dan saran**


	3. Chapter 3

**TLukisan Hujan (Remake)**

**Cast: Yewook, Other cast**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: ooc, typos, abal, aneh, geje, Gs, Oc bila di perlukan**

**Summary: Yesung yang tak percaya dengan cinta karena dikhianati sang kekasih Yuri, bertemu dengan Wookie yang manis, mungil, cantik dan masih senior high school gimana kelanjutanya?**

**Terinspirasi dari Novel dengan Judul yang sama karangan Sitta karina, Novel favorite author, karena karakternya banyak jadi ada member SM Family, sedikit JYP dan YG tergantung cerita.**

**Soal Umur emang rada kacau karena di sesuaikan cerita**

* * *

Tan Family:

- Tan Donghae (Spupu Yesung)

- Tan Minho (Spupu Yesung)

- Tan Sungmin (Spupu Yesung yeoja)

- Tan Jessica (Spupu Yesung) x Kim Jungmo ( Sahabat baik Jessica)

- Tan Hankyung (Appa Yesung)

- Tan Heechul ( Eomma Yesung)

- Tan Jaejoong ( Halmonie Yesung)

- Tan Hyesung ( Hyung Yesung) x Oh Hye Rin ( Tunangan Hyesung, kakak ipar Yesung)

* * *

Yesung Friends :

- Chen ( Paman Wookie)

- Kris

- Baekhyun (Dj di EXO CLUB)

- Seungri

- Jonghyun

- DO

- Kangta ( Guru Akido dimana Yesung menjadi assistenya)

- Mir x Lee Tae He ( Mir Yeojachingu)

* * *

Yesung ex girlfriends

- Yuri

* * *

Wookie Parent's

- Kim Yong Woon aka Kangin ( Appa Wookie)

- Kim Jungsoo aka Leeteuk ( Umma Wookie)

- Kim Jun Ki ( Oppa wookie die)

* * *

Wookie Friends

- Hyorin

- Bora

- Dasom

- Soyu

- Hyungsik

- Xiumin ( adik Jonghyun Yeoja)

* * *

**Next Chapter **

"Eh...Hyung! Katanya gak mau berurusan dengan Yeoja dulu, mau gabung sama kita para jomblo... ternyata diem - diem dah nikung duluan hyung, huh dasar!"

Baru saja Yesung keluar dari mobilnya, mau main basket bareng, tiba - tiba Seungri menghampirinya lalu memukul punggungnya sekuat tenaga.

"Apaan sih?!" Yesung merengut kesal karena di pukul senaknya. Dia Tau banget cerita 3 hari yang lalu tentang dirinya bersama Wookie, pasti dongsaeng - dongsaengnya ini sudah pada tau. dan pasti juga interpretasi mereka yang mendengarnya berbeda - beda. Tapi bila di pikir - pikir siapa juga yang pernah bilang mau gabung sama para jomblo gak laku ini? Yesung sih amit - amit baget deh. Dia masih butuh yeoja kok walo bukan sekarang.

"Kemarin Baek ajhussi melihat hyung dengan yeoja ujan - ujan bawa VW Beetle ungu. dan yang punya mobil itu di daerah sini hanya satu orang dan itu adalah Wookie"Kris gak kalah emosi " Aneh deh. Kok wookie bisa sama hyung? apa Kang ajhussi lupa menyampaikan surat cinta ku ke Wookie yah? kayanya..."

"Eh, eh, tunggu dulu dong! Hyung kan juga gak sengaja kenalanya!" Kata Yesung yang sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan buat ngomong sangking rusuhnya.

"Cantikan mana sama Yuri, Hyung?!" Terdengar suara Mir menyahut dari belakang Seungri dan Kris.

"Ya, Wookie-lah! iya gak, hyung?" Kata Kris sambil menyikut tulang rusuk Yesung, kekerasan yang langsung di balas oleh Yesung dengan tak kalah kerasnya.

"Wah cantik banget dong! Yuri ajah ampe kalah. Mau dong Hyung kemarukan deh, semua yeoja diembat, sendiri, kita - kita masa tetep jomblo forever." Kata Seungri dengan memelas, kontan yang lainya tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"Eh, itu...itu..."Tiba - tiba perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika Baekhyun yang gagap seraya menunjuk ke sebuah mobil yang meluncur di jalan samping lapangan basket.

"Itu Wookie!" Kata Kris tidak percaya begitu melihat siapa gerangan yang ada di mobil tersebut dan mereka malah jadi kampungan ketika melihatnya, " T-tapi... kok di mobilnya Chen hyung sih?"

"Idih... si gila satu itu diem - diem juga ikutan ngejar Wookie yah?" Jonghyun begidik ngeri ngebayangin selera Chen yang umurnya udah cukup tua, tapi masih doyan anak SMU.

Chen pun menepikan mobilnya. lalu keluarlah mahluk mungil nan imut yang jadi topik hangat mereka akhir - akhir ini. ia masih memakai seragam sekolah, tapi kali ini ia menggunakan cardigans-nya warna baby-yellow yang senada dengan ikat rambutnya yang berbentuk bintang.

'_Ya ampun yeoja ini punya berapa banyak warna sih, sweeter kaya gitu matching banget sampe iket kepalanya sewarna' _ batin Yesung, sedangan ekspresinya bengong seperti orang bodoh.

"Halo semuanya..." Sapa Chen ramah banget, lain dari biasanya yang biasanya suka sok cool karena merasa paling tua. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan tampang malu - malu," Aduh, tenyata ini spupu ku sendiri loh. jadi gak bisa di gebet deh." Keluarga Wookie mememang rencana mau pindah rumah, tapi hyung tak menyangka pindah ke mari. Eh tapi kalau mau pada ngaco, gak ada yang boleh deketin sepupu hyung yang cantik ini, ya! Wookie harus dapet namja yang dewasa dan penuh pengertian kayak hyung."

"Belagu banget lo hyung. kayak hyung bener aja..." bisik Seungri kesal, gak terima kalau si Imut yang ingin didekatinya ini ternyata sepupu dari temen gila barengnya.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga Lebar mendengar pernyataan Chen itu. "Ooh, Wookie, Saudaramu hyung?" Ucapnya pelan banget, nyaris berbisik, dia masih gak percaya mahluk mungil yang menjadi incaranya memiliki hubungan darah ama "oom girang" macam Chen. Bagaimana bisa? melihat Chen dan Wookie saja sudah bisa membedakan mana surga dan mana neraka.

Chen pun memperkenalkan sepupu imutnya ini kepada teman temanya. " Oppa, aku sudah kenalan denga Yesung oppa," kata Wookie polos sambil menengok ke arah Chen, wookie benar - benar menikmati ekspresi kilasan emosi di wajah Yesung yang panik di wajah Yesung yang biasa dingin itu. ia melanjutkan kata - katanya tetap dengan senyum cerah yang sama. "Waktu itu aku nyaris nabrak dia, terus dia marah- akhirnya kita baekan dan ngobrol- ngobrol sampai..."

Kini gantian Yesung yang narik tangan Wookie ke arahnya dan mendekapnya lama."Ngg... maafin oppa ya. Waktu itu oppa kasar banget ama Wookie," kata Yesung dengan tergesa-gesa. Suara Namja ini yang biasanya tenang dan cool malah tengah bergetar.

"Eeh..." mereka yang tadinya hening dan bengong melihat scane itu." ooh...hahahahahha!" langsung ketawa terpingkal - pingkal melihat Yesung dan kepabooanya.

"Si Paboo ini ternyata takluk ama anak SMU " Teriak Baekhyun kegirangan melihat Yesung yang salah tingkah.

"Gwancana oppa, dimaafkan kok!"Wookie menjawab dengan santai plus tersenyum manis membuat Yesung lega.

Chen melihat suatu moment dan dia tersenyum penuh rencan, ia membelai rambut wookie layaknya seorang oppa kepada dongsaengnya, lalu ia pun berkata.

"Wookie bisa pulang sama Yesung aja? Oppa mau ada perlu dulu nih, kerumah Uee" Tanya Chen halus. Yesung kenal betul nada suara ini. tapi ia belum dapat menerka apa _hiddeng agenda _Chen.

Wookie mengangguk nurut" Iya makasih ya, Chen oppa, tadi sudah jemput Wookie"

Hari sudah sore dan mereka sudah kembali menuju rumah masing- masing."Ati - ati Hyung, anak orang!" Baekhyun dan Mir masih sempat mengoda Yesung. abisnya mereka bedua bener - bener gak rela Wookie pulang berduaan aja dengan hyung mereka yang "gagu" ini.

Wookie dan Yesung sempat saling pandang penuh selidik, sebelum akhirnya Yesung buka suara." yuk, pulang. Tapi karena Chen Hyung nitipin kamu sama oppa jadi Wookie harus mau diculik dulu ya?" Kata Yesung dengan cengiran iblis sambil mengandeng Wookie masuk ke mobil.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Wookie, antara curiga dan ada rasa _excited _di dalam suaranya.

"Dirumah oppa gak ada makanan, jadi kiata ke Pizza hat di depan dulu, baru...?"

"Waah, boleh, boleh! aku juga lapar nih, oppa. Boleh ikut makan juga kan?" Wookie bertanya dengan mimik polos dan setengah memelas.

Ih anak ini benar- benar pemain watak! batin Yesung gak percaya, melihat ekspresi Wookie, yang dalam sekejap dapat berubah menjadi sedih dan minta di kasihani. Yesung geleng- geleng kepala akhirnya."Ya, ya sebagai gantinya oppa sudah marah - marah sama kamu waktu itu, nanti wookie boleh makan sepuasnya di pizza hat"

Mata Wookie tampak berbinar - binar bahagia "Sepuasnya?"tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Iya sepuasnya sampai tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

0000000000

**Pizza Hat Setengah jam Kemudian **

Yesung tidak menyangka ia akan menyesali perkataanya itu. Wookie walau tubuhnya kecil dan ramping tapi nafsu makanya seperti kuli yang tak di beri makan setahun. Belum pernah Yesung melihat yeoja jaman sekarang makan kaya abis puasa setahun begitu. Dan sangking takjubnya Yesung dari tadi Spagheti yang ia pesan belum ia makan hingga spaghetinya dingin. Yesung di buat bengong dengan cara makan Wookie yang di luar batas normal.

"Pelan- pelan saja nanti keselek loh" Yesung sebenarnya takut melihat nafsu makan Wookie. bayangkan saja Wookie sudah menghabiskan 1 pan personal American Favorite Pizza, 1 porsi spaghetti, dan 1 porsi garlic bread. terakhir baru ditutup oleh i cup stawberry sundae. Diperingatkan seperti itu Wookie hanya melihat Yesung dan tersenyum manis lalu kembali makan.

Baru kali ini Yesung puas mentraktir Yeoja, karena makananya benar - benar habis gak bersisa. Dulu saat masih bersama Yuri, Yesung sering gemes karena Yuri tidak pernah menghabiskan makananya. Padahal saat itu mereka hanya makan di MCDonalds, dan jangan ditanya waktu Yesung mengajak Yuri makan di Le Petit hotel Yuri hanya makan kurang dari setengah main dish yang dipesanya.

"Oppa, kita ada ditempat formal, jadi aku harus menjaga manner. mau malu maluin dong, sebagai alumni Sekolah kepribadian, dan oppa sebagai namjachinguku sebaiknya juga bisa jaga sikap dan tahu kapan formalitas dibutuhkan, aku gak suka namja serampangan." Saat yesung bertanya mengapa Yuri tidak menghabiskan makannya.

_Screw formality _

Terlihat dari luar Yesung hanya tersenyum, sementara di dalamnya dia mengumpat habis - habisan kelakuan yang yeojachingu, yang kadang bersikap seperti meremehkanya. _Speaking about manner and formalitty,_ sebelum ada John Roberts Powel,dsb, dst. Yesung bersama dengan sepupu lainnya sudah diajarkan etiket, bassic manner, maupun table manner oleh Tan Helmonie. saat itu sebagian mereka baru saja duduk di bangku playgroup.

Yesung membayangkang Yuri yang serasa Yeoja bangsawan apakah ia bisa berdansa waltz? ia belum menemukan teman yeojanya, yeoja korea yang bisa berdansa internasional seperti itu. Menurut Yesung tarian ini sangat indah bila di tarikan bersam orang yang kita suka.

"Oppa, mau?" Wookie menawarkan es yang sudah siap disuapkan kepada namja ini. Yesung langsung sadar dari lamunanya, Refleks ia langsung mengambil cup es krim tersebut, mengetahui wookie akan menyuapinya seperti orang lagi pacaran. Bila nanti dongsaengdul ada yang lewat dan melihat posisi mereka ini bisa heboh, Yesung tidak mau dikira berpacaran dengan Wookie - atau dengan siapapun juga.

"Jangan dong, sini aku suapin ajah, ntar repot" kata Wookie." Apanya yang repot sih?" tanya Yesung sambil merebut cup eskrim itu. "sini deh" ia mulai tak sabar."udah oppa diem ajah, aku yang kesana. sedetik kemudian Wookie yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yesung sudah pindah ke sampingnya dan ia merasakan hembusan nafas Wookie di pipinya, sambil mengisyaratkan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"A-apaan sih, Wookie?" jangan ngaco deh! ini kan tempat umum" Yesung benar - benar dibuat kikuk pasanya banyak yang melihat mereka karena ribut, dan mereka tersenyum maklum mereka pikir Yesung dan Wookie sepasang kekasih.

"Aaa-aaaa" Wookie berseru panjang mengisyaratkan kepada Yesung untuk mengikuti dirinya. Yesung merengut ke ararhnya dan akhirnya dia mengalah juga, hanya demi sebuah eskrim yang bisa ia pesen sampe diliatin oleh orang serestoran benar - benar malu.

"So, Chen itu spupu kamu? kok bisa sih, dia gak nyadr yang pindah itu saudaranya sendiri?" Tanya Yesung sambil menyulut rokok setelah spaghettinya habis.

"Iya tuh, Chen oppa kan mengidap penyaki _Short Memory Syndrom. _Baru kemarin dulu umma mengabari kalau kita mau pindah ke mari, tapi skarang? malah lupa" Komentar Wookie._  
_

"Oppa bilangin loh ke Chen... kalo ternyata sepupunya ini yang seperti angel diem - diem mulutnya pedas"

"Aku bilangin juga loh,kalo oppa ngebentak - bentaknya kasar banget waktu jumat kemaren" Wookie mengancam balik.

"Ummanya Chen oppa, Noonanya Appaku. Chen oppa itu baik dan penuh pengertian, yah? Aku ingin memiliki oppa seperti bilang ke Wookie dia ingin memiliki Yeodongsaeng seperti Wookie. maklum Chen oppa 4 bersaudara dan semuanya namja. Yesung oppa temen baiknya Chen oppa yah? aku senang sekali deh pindah kemari. Mungkin aku juga bisa nemuin kebahagiaan yang sama. Hmmm Wookie jadi gak kesepian lagi deh. Walaupun gak punya oppa tetapi punya banyak teman pasti asik juga yah?"

Yesung mungkin terlihat ogah - ogahan mendengar cerita wookie tetapi mendengar pujian yang tulus untuk Chen dari mulut si imut yang ada didepanya ini rasanya Jealous. Yesung menatap manik caramel Wookie. ia seakan - akan terbius di dalamnya sehingga kata demi kata mengalir lancar dari mulutnya.

"Kamu gak punya oppa? kamu anak tunggal?" Wookie berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang berharga, ini terlihat dari raut wajah Wookie yang berubah waktu ditanya Yesung.

Wookie menyandarkan tubuhnya dan ia mulai bercerita," Dulu aku punya oppa, Jun-ki opp meninggal saat usia 10 tahun karena penyakit leukimia, aku tak terlalu ingat dengan Jun ki oppa tapi dia oppa yang sanagt baik suka menemani Wookie berhitung dan main tenis.

"Maen Tenis?" Tanya Yesung

"Ya, ya Jun Ki oppa jago main tenis. Dia sabar banget ngajarin Wookie megang raket sampai mengayunkanya dengan benar. Abis itu kita Jajan topoki bareng. Biasanya kita gak boleh maen lama - lama ama umma, badan Jun ki oppa gak kuat. Wookie gak tega ngeliatnya..."Kata - kata wookie sempat terhenti karena air mata sudah mengumpul di matanya.

"O-OI..." Yesung mulai panik melihat Wookie yang hidungnya sudah merah. asal bukan air mata saja please!

"Mianhe aku jadi keinget alm Junki oppa, mungkin bila JunKi oppa masih hidup dia seumuran dengan Yesung oppa " Kata Wookie sambil memandangi Yesung.

"Hmmm. pasti sangat dimanja sama oppa mu yah? Pasti orangnya baik banget yah ampe Wookie bener - bener sayang sama dia? Aku ajah sama hyungku gak gitu banget sayangnya".

Wookie hanya mengganguk dan tersenyum manis. membuat Yesung jadi tambah pusing dibuatnya. _Dia Beda dengan Yuri, _Mungkin bila aku bisa berteman baik dengan Wookie aku jadi bisa berlatih bagaimana meng-_handle _yeoja. tapi anak seperti ini apa bisa di katakan "Yeoja" yah? atau bocah? aku salah pilih gak yah?

"Ngomong - ngomong Wookie kelas berapa yah?" Yesung bertanya sambil meminum minumanya.

"Kelas XII oppa, aku ingin masuk IPA nantinya, pengen jadi _career women _nantinya. Tapi gimana yah oppa? aku paling gak suka pelajaran Fisika memang kalau mau jadi _career women _gak perlu jago fisika kan? iya gak? Tanya Wookie tanpa titik koma.

"Kamu tuh batrenya masih full yah, udah malem begini masih semangat aja, nanti baru tau rasanya setelah kuliah, pulang malem banyak tugas, badanya capek deh" tanya Yesung sambil geleng - geleng.

"Memangnya Oppa kuliah jurusan apa?" Tanya Wookie dengan penuh semangat.

"TI, Tehknik Industri. pernah dengar?"

"Eng..."Wookie berpikir sambil membetulkan ikat rambutnya "Industri? brarti kerjanya nanti dipabrik dong?ihh, dekil ah"

Yesung tertawa spontan mendengarnya."Tak harus di pabrik juga kok _career women _juga bisa dari TI loh."

"Iya berarti mulai dari sekarang harus sunguh- sungguh biar bisa ketrima di TI dong" Kata Wookie dengan semangat membayangkan masa depanya di perkuliahaan.

"Iyalah. Jadi Yeoja jangan bisanya cuman dandan ama ngeceng di mall doang" Ejek Yesung kepada Wookie cemberut ?"Yeoja kalo cantik trus pinter, punya nilai plus tuh. biar gak gampang di bodohin namja!"

Cemberut Wookie belum hilang mendengar kata - kata Yesung " Aku tidak bodoh! lagian aku gak suka ngeceng di mall. aku di mall tuh jalan - jalan, beda tau?!Huh!"

"Sama ajah, ngeceng kek, jalan - jalan kek, pokoknya ngabisin duit di mall kan? Yesung menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh pandanganya menerawang keluar dari pizza hat.

"Beda!"Tukas Wookie gemes, dan kali ini nampak benar- benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Hei, hei jangan ngambek dong. Iya...iya aku yakin Wookie gak bodoh kok. Lagian siapa juga yang ngatain Wookie bodoh? Yeoja yang sudah berani menginjakan kaki di fakultas Tekhnik pasti sudah _prepared-_lah... gak mungkin bego"

Akhirnya mereka membayar makanan dan kembali pulang, karena esok hari jumat Yesung ada kuliah pagi dan Wookie harus sekolah.

"Gomawa ne oppa, aku kenyang sekali. Ntar kita..."

TIK

Ternyata gerimis mulai turun, dan dengan riangnya Wookie berkata. " Kalau ada Yesung oppa... pasti turun hujan ya? Lucu deh!"

"Wookie katanya ingin memiliki Oppa ya?... penganti Junki?" Wookie mengangguk perlahan. Dahinya berkerut bingung, bingung dengan maksud perkataan Yesung.

"Boleh jadi oppanya Wookie gak? Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Wookie lama. Setidaknya ini membuat aku lebih berharga, jauh dari apa yang Yuri lakukan, pikir Yesung.

"Eng..." Jawab Wookie sambil memperhatikan Yesung dengan ragu dan bimbang." Yesung oppa, Oppa itu harus sabar, gak boleh galak ama dongsaengnya, kalo nasehatin gak boleh pake marah, terus...terus harus ngejagain dan ngelindungi Dongsaengnya dimanapun dan kapanpun."

Yesung yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil dengan syarat yang diajukan Wookie. "Hahaha, aku paling bisa ngejamin yang terakhir aja, Wookie yang lainya masih belajar."

"Huh...pikir- pikir lagi ah"

"Hey, Wookie, jadi Yeodongsaeng ada syaratnya juga loh, yaitu gak boleh cepet - cepet ngambek ntar oppanya kabur"

"Kekasih boleh kabur digituin, tetapi oppa kan harus SAA-BAARRRR..."

"Oke, oppa akan berusaha terbaik untuk kriteria itu. Tapi Wookie juga yah?"

"Yup, yup" Wookie tertawa sangking senangnya. "kalau jadi oppa dan dongsaeng berarti kita akan saling menjaga kan?"

"Ya, saling menjaga" Kata Yesung sambil memperhatikan Wookie, penasaran kenapa yeoja mungil ini terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Soalnya aku ingin menjaga perasaanya Yesung oppa"

"_Excuse me?" _Yesung tak terlalu mendengar dan tak terlalu percaya dengan kata - kata Wookie.

"Aku ingin menjaga perasaan Yesung oppa" Kata Wookie dengan mantap, Karena Oppa terlihat kesepian. Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" Kata Yesung kikuk mendengar kata - kata Wookie " Tapi apapun tujuanmu itu, makasih deh, _Deal,_ya" Yesung menyodorkan jari kelingkinya kepada Wookie.

"Deal" Wookie menyambut pinky swear itu dengan wajah sumringah.

Yesung tersenyum bahagia, ia yang biasanya gloomy, pemurung,membuat seorang bidadari cantik tersenyum bahagia perasaan lain yang tidak biasanya.

"Oppa, gomawa" kata Wookie sambil mengandeng tanga Yesung menyusuri parkiran mobil di pizza hat

"Cuman Pizza Hat doang, tadi kan sudah makasih" Kat Yesung asal nyeplos dengan nada yang biasa.

"Mmm...mmmm" Wookie geleng - geleng kepala mengisyaratkan bukan itu yang di maksud dan Yesung masih tetap tak mengerti." Nggak, ngak jadi deh"

Yesung pun menarik Wookie cepat - cepat ke mobil." Yuk ah Hujanya makin besar, aku tak mau kena flu"

"Aduh..." Wookie hampir terjatuh kalau Yesung tak memegangya kuat - kuat. " Ugh... Oppa pelan - pelang dong, Hujanya dinikmatin dong!"

"Ani, aku banyak tugas jadi gak boleh sampe sakit gara - gara maen hujan. Wookie ajah yang menikmati nanti bagi - bagi " Yesung berkata dengan asal sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Eh...bener yah oppa? nanti aku bagi Flunya" Kata Wookie dengan raut wajah Innocent dan mengemaskan.

"Teserah: Kata Yesung sambil memencet tombol buka untuk mobilnya, sedangkan Wookie tertawa cekikikan.

**Author Curcol**

**Heyyyyyy Chap 3 Kembalil Hyaaaa typonya, mian chapt ini panjang banget hehe abisnya kalo chapt ini di singkat nanti bingun sama Yewook ini hehe, banyak hweeee hiks yang review sedikit hiks sedih banget deh, soal cast yang banyak, akan nambah terus, hehe dan parahnya Ri udh mulai pusing dengan cast yang banyak ini heheh.**

**mau bales review dulu.**

**meidi96 : ne cingu dah di lanjut, errr sama Ri juga bingung castnya memang makin banyak tiap chapternya heheh hope cingu like kekeke**

**Reviewnya pleaseeeeee masukan , keritik dan saran**


End file.
